


starstruck

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to see celebrities; all he can see is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starstruck

The psychic paper was their ticket in, as per usual, and the Doctor slipped it back into the inside pocket of his jacket as he and Rose entered the club. He walked with her over to the coat check and watched as she removed her long white overcoat. He found himself quite speechless as she revealed her long green dress, her back to him as she handed the coat over. The back of the dress dipped low, revealing the smooth skin of her back, crossed by a chain that dropped from the strap at her neck. She turned to him, her smile wide. Something tightened in his stomach as he noticed the way the dress clung to her curves, the way the neckline plunged to reveal a very tantalizing view of her cleavage.

"What d'you think?" she asked as she approached him, reaching up and slipping her coat check ticket into the pocket of his jacket, enveloping him in the warm, flowery smell of her perfume.

"I think you know," he murmured and her grin widened.

"So," she said, slipping her arm through his as they started into the club proper, "the 1940's?"

"You said you wanted a party. I thought this would be fun for you."

They each grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and stared around at the people milling about inside the main area.

Rose was attracting the attention of several men passing by and the Doctor scowled at them all, snaking his arm around Rose's waist and pulling her closer to him. Rose didn't seem to notice, too busy staring eagerly around.

"Let's find a table, yeah?" she said and started forward into the mix. The Doctor followed close behind and they threaded their way through the club-goers until they found a vacant table.

"I expected celebrities," Rose said once they sat down.

"It's still early," the Doctor said, sipping his champagne as he stared around the room, trying to avoid staring at Rose. It was a difficult thing to resist.

A smattering of applause rose up among the crowd and Rose and the Doctor looked to the stage. An elegant woman with glowing dark skin had taken the stage, beautiful in a sparking blue dress. She flashed a smile, the band began to play, and she began to sing.

"Who is she?" Rose asked, leaning closer so the Doctor could hear her. He swallowed and tried to ignore the feel of Rose's lips brushing his ear.

"Lena Horne," he answered. "Quite active in Hollywood right now, I suppose she's come home for a bit."

"She's beautiful," Rose said, watching Lena sing in her clear voice.

The first song ended and a slower one began and the Doctor stood, holding his hand out to Rose.

"When in Rome," he said with a grin. "Or New York, as it were."

Rose smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. He pulled her close, grasping one hand in his and placing his other hand on her back. Her head fit easily on his shoulder and he inhaled the clean smell of her hair. He loved being close to her like this, loved the way she fit into his arms. His fingers traced a path down her back and he felt her shiver as she moved closer.

He tangled the chain loosely around his fingers, his mind flashing back to the previous night: Rose on her stomach on her bed, her back bared to the Doctor. He'd written his name on her skin with his fingers, his proper name, the Gallifreyan symbols invisible to everyone but him; he could see it so clearly he might have been using ink. When Rose asked what he was doing, he had told her he was just doodling. In reality it was almost as though he had been marking her as his.

His fingers traced more symbols on the skin of her lower back as they danced, warnings to any man who might decide to claim her.

The song ended and Rose and the Doctor sighed, almost in unison, and then stumbled back as somebody bumped into Rose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the person said in a high, breathy voice as Rose turned.

The annoyance melted off of Rose's face, transforming her expression into one of utter surprise and she seemed unable to speak.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked, confused at Rose's stunned silence.

"We're fine, thank you," the Doctor replied, smiling widely. The girl smiled back and turned away, raising a hand to pat her white blonde hair.

After she had gone Rose turned toward the Doctor, her eyes wide.

"That was Marilyn Monroe," she said, her eyes narrowing as though she couldn't quite believe it.

"I believe she's in New York promoting a movie," the Doctor replied, grinning bemusedly at Rose's expression.

"Marilyn Monroe just bumped into me!" Rose said gleefully, evidently starstruck. "Mum will never believe this."

The Doctor laughed and pulled Rose to him again.

"The night's still young, there's more dancing to be had."

***  
  
Hours later the Doctor and Rose could be found in the smoky hallway leading to the bathrooms, giving in to temptation. Wandering lips and hands and whispered words in a dark hall where anyone could see their shadowy figures but nobody seemed to care.

They left the club, running back to the TARDIS, driven by their lust and desire and soon they were in a significantly more private hallway and the skirt of Rose's dress was pushed up to her hips and her legs were around the Doctor's waist and he was inside and he loved her so much, oh God how he loved her.

Her breath was hot against his neck, his name tumbling from her lips in whispered bursts, her fingers tight on his shoulder, biting into his skin even through his jacket.

Her legs tightened and her head fell back against the wall and they each cried out each other's name and their lips crashed together, sharing everything in this one moment, and he loved her.


End file.
